SURRENDER
by ookami-yan
Summary: Hinata tahu dia tidak salah, hanya sedikit kurang cerdas—sepertinya. Dia bingung dan merasa semua ini tidak benar kalau sampai dilanjutkan./ Sedangkan Tobirama Senju, ia tidak bodoh. Pria itu jelas cerdas dan berpengalaman dalam hidup. Ia hanya tak peduli. Ya, benar! Lelaki itu tidak mau peduli dengan semua kecamuk di kepala Hinata./ ONESHOT/ Crackpair/ RnR?


**NARUTO **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**SURRENDER** by ookami

_**Warning! **Crackpair, ONESHOT_

[Tobirama S x Hinata H]

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Hinata tahu dia tidak salah, hanya sedikit kurang cerdas—sepertinya. Dia bingung dan merasa semua ini tidak benar kalau sampai dilanjutkan. Tapi langkah<em> tidak<em> tepatnya ini ternyata terlanjur diartikan berbeda oleh orang itu, dan sepertinya berakhir petaka untuknya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"E-Eh!? Ya, a-aku oke." Hinata sedikit tersentak saat suara Kiba menyentil kecamuk pikirannya.

"Wajahmu pucat."

"K-kau tahu kulitku memang pu-pucat, Kiba," ucap Hinata lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Pipinya tidak merona, dia hanya sedikit tersinggung dengan sindiran Kiba. Bahkan kekehan Kiba semakin membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengembungkan sedikit pipi _chubby_-nya—tanpa sadar.

"Bercanda, Hinata." Hinata merasakan sebelah telapak Kiba bergerak sedikit di pinggangnya, menenangkan. "Karena kulihat kau seperti sedang terganggu dengan sesuatu. Mau berbagi?"

Hinata mendongakkan wajah, menatap pemuda jangkung di hadapannya yang telah dikenalnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Dia menghela napas pelan, berharap bahwa dia tidak menambah kebodohannya dengan menerima ajakan Kiba untuk datang ke pesta ini bersama pemuda itu.

Kiba baik. Sangat baik, Hinata tahu itu sedari dulu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, bahkan Kiba adalah salah satu dari sedikit makhluk dengan gender laki-laki yang bisa dekat dengannya tanpa harus mendapat respon wajah merona dan gagap berlebihan.

Hinata sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kiba di sekitarnya, sampai-sampai dia hampir menyetarakan pemuda itu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Ya, seorang kakak. Dan sayangnya Hinata cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sedikit enggan dengan posisi tersebut.

Ia ingin posisi lebih. Kiba ingin memiliki peran lain bagi Hinata, dan Hinata tahu posisi apa itu. Tapi sungguh disayangkan momennya sangat tidak tepat, karena saat ini pikiran Hinata terlanjur dihantam puting beliung yang lebih menyita perhatian dibandingkan perasaan spesial Kiba untuknya. Hatinya sudah terpaku pada muara lain, dan itu bukan pada Kiba.

Dan malam ini, bahkan saat Hinata berada dalam tuntunan Kiba saat berdansa, matanya masih sempat mengerling beberapa kali ke sumber kekacauan yang pastinya juga tetap setia mengintainya dari kejauhan—Hinata bisa merasakannya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Sungguh."

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kita pergi lebih awal dari sini."

"Eh?"

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pesta ini. Dan aku akan semakin bersemangat lagi kalau kau mau ikut denganku selepas dari sini."

Hinata masih menatap Kiba, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Mencoba memilih kata yang tepat dan benar dan logis untuk menanggapi ajakan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hm, Kiba. M-maaf—sungguh, bukan aku tidak mau ikut. Ha-Hanya saja—kau tahu, aku tidak bisa." Hinata ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini juga, malu dan tidak enak hati. Tapi dia tahu dia harus tegas sekarang juga demi hubungan baik mereka, dia tidak akan membuat kesalahan dua kali untuk hal tetek bengek berbau romansa macam ini.

Dan satu hal yang sangat disukai Hinata dari Kiba adalah pemuda itu cepat mengerti dan paham, mungkin karena ia terlalu lama mengenalnya. Pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan sedikit keningnya dengan senyum tipis di bibir, yang langsung membuat Hinata merasa dia pantas dipanggil _bitch_ pada saat ini juga karena sorot itu jelas memancarkan sinar kecewa meski dengan senyum tulusnya.

"_I know_." Kiba menyahut dalam suara kecil, tapi pemuda itu juga pantang untuk menunjukkan rasa kecewa lebih dari ini. "Aku hanya mencoba peruntungan, meskipun sudah menduga jawabannya."

"K-Kiba, aku—"

"Tak apa, Hinata. Aku mengerti."

Hinata menyadari satu kata _mengerti_ dari Kiba memperjelas di antara mereka bahwa Kiba tahu kalau tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan kakak di samping Hinata.

"Maaf." Sekali lagi Hinata mengucapkan permohonannya.

"Ah! Sudahlah, jangan berwajah murung begitu. Kau tahu Ino juga terus melirik ke arahku, 'kan? Mungkin aku akan coba mengajaknya minum setelah ini." Kiba menyeringai nakal.

"J-jangan dia, kau tahu dia dengan Sai—"

"Hanya minum, Hinata," kilah Kiba tapi seringai itu masih ada sebagai penghibur untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi siapa yang tahu setelah itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin. Siapa suruh gadis cebol sepertimu menolak ajakanku."

"K-Kau ini!" Hinata memukul pelan pundak Kiba seraya tertawa lalu meneruskan dansa mereka sambil terus berbincang ringan.

Sekejap Hinata melupakan keberadaan sosok yang tadi sempat membuat perutnya mulas dengan jantung dagdigdug menggila. Perbincangan ringan dengan Kiba membuatnya melonggarkan pertahanannya dan terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ternyata dia sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi sekarang.

Tepat setelah dia kembali tertawa karena candaan Kiba, Hinata terdiam kaku saat menyadari beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, sosok itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam yang seketika membuat Hinata menahan napas saat membalasnya.

_Crap!_ Dia tertangkap—sepertinya.

Hinata memutar otaknya dengan kacau, berharap dalam waktu sekian sekon itu bisa mencari cara untuk melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Tapi belum sempat terealisasi, Tobirama Senju sudah berdiri menjulang dengan rahang terkatup keras di sampingnya dan Kiba.

Lelaki itu menepuk pundak Kiba. "Apakah keberatan?" Ia melihat ke arah Kiba sesaat dengan sopan dan senyum profesional sebelum kembali melarikan manik crimson-nya ke arah Hinata.

Kiba terdiam sejenak, tak menyadari kode darurat dari Hinata. "Silakan." Pemuda itu menyerahkan tangan mungil Hinata yang tadi berada di genggamannya ke tangan besar Tobirama, tepat saat lagu berganti menjadi musik yang lebih lambat. _Great!_ Musik penuh nuansa cinta, huh!? Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

Belum sempat Hinata melayangkan tatapan protes pada Kiba yang dengan mudahnya menyerahkannya pada lelaki lain, tapi dia keburu tersentak saat Tobirama menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Alih-alih memfungsikan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata, kedua tangan Tobirama malah melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Membuat Hinata refleks harus mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher lelaki itu yang terasa berotot di permukaan kulitnya.

Hinata mengerjap dan hanya mampu diam saat tangan Tobirama menelusuri punggungnya yang terbalut kain satin berwarna hitam dengan gerakan lembut dan terasa memabukkan. Pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hinata, menipiskankan jarak dengan gerakan pasti.

Hinata masih ingin protes, tapi dia kembali terhenyak dan langsung bergetar dengan wajah merona saat menyadari sesuatu yang keras tengah menekan perutnya selain kepala sabuk yang dikenakan pria di depannya itu.

Alarm-nya berbunyi dengan keras, memperingatkan. Namun apa daya, entah karena apa dia malah tak berkutik dan diam seakan menikmati hal itu, yang jelas melekatnya tubuh mereka sekarang ini sangat diluar batas kewajaran orang yang tengah berdansa pada umumnya. _Kau menikmatinya? Bagus! Apa yang kau pikirkan!?_ Inner Hinata berteriak keras.

"Aku tahu kau kecil, tapi tak menyangka kalau ternyata semungil ini." Hinata sudah mengenakan _heels_ dengan tinggi lebih dari tujuh senti, tapi tetap saja Tobirama mengucapkan pendapatnya dengan binar takjub di manik tajamnya. Ia jangkung dan mata gadis di pelukannya ini hanya mencapai dagunya, sungguh manis dan… menggairahkan dengan semua lekukan indah itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi wajah Hinata saat ini, masih merona—tentunya. Dia masih mengatupkan bibirnya, gugup dan buncah senang bercampur satu.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Hinata?" bisik Tobirama dengan suara beratnya, tepat di telinga Hinata yang seketika membuat gadis itu meremang. Napas hangat milik pria itu menggelitik indera pendengarannya, menimbulkan riak di sekujur tubuhnya sekaligus perlahan melumpuhkan fungsi otaknya dengan sukses.

Hinata sudah memprediksi bentuk pertanyaan ini, berhari-hari. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyuarakan jawabannya, terlebih saat kondisi sekarang di mana tubuh mereka melekat dalam suasana sensualitas yang sengaja diumbar oleh pria itu. Hinata bahkan mulai merasakan payudaranya merespon dengan gegap gempita saat Tobirama kembali meyapukan telapak tangannya di punggung Hinata dengan gerak seduktif.

Mereka bahkan tidak lagi melakukan gerak dansa sekarang, hanya kaki yang bergerak pelan ke kiri dan kanan tanpa arah, tanpa menikmati.

"A-aku tidak," ucap Hinata akhirnya, dengan suara lirih penuh keraguan.

"Kau tidak?" balas Tobirama dengan alis terangkat. Sebelah ujung bibirnya tertarik menampilkan seringai sinis khas miliknya. "Dengan menghilang dariku, kau bilang tidak?"

"Aku ti-tidak menghilang, Tobirama. A-aku harus meliput pameran di Suna—empat hari." Hinata menekankan beberapa kata krusial sebagai pembelaan diri. Tapi sepertinya malah terdengar seperti pengakuan palsu di mata crimson lelaki itu.

"Laporan yang sampai padaku tidak begitu. Pamerannya hanya satu hari dan kau sudah tidak di sana pada hari kedua, nona Hyuuga." Bukan dengan nada lembut saat namanya disebut oleh lelaki itu, tapi Tobirama menyuarakannya dalam desisan dengan mata berkilat marah.

"A-aku—"

"Kau gadis kecil sialan, Hinata." Tobirama masih mendesis dengan ekspresi kesalnya saat melihat raut gugup Hinata yang semakin membuatnya yakin kalau gadis itu tengah memikirkan alasan lain untuk membuatnya murka.

"Kau tahu! A-aku jelas butuh waktu untuk be-berpikir." Oke, lebih baik jujur saja sekarang. Sia-sia saja mencari alasan, pria di depannya ini terlalu pantang untuk diajak bermain pelan.

"Berpikir tentang apa maksudmu? Ada yang tidak jelas dari permintaanku minggu lalu?"

"Tobi…" Hinata berbisik tertahan. "Kau itu orang publik yang tersorot dan te-terlebih kau adalah t-teman ayahku."

Tobirama mengernyit. "Apa masalahnya dengan pamorku di masyarakat? Dan kenapa dengan ayahmu? Apa kaitannya mereka dengan kita? Aku yakin Hiashi bahkan akan sepakat dengan ini."

Bagus. Hinata tahu Tobirama tidak bodoh. Pria itu jelas cerdas dan berpengalaman dalam hidup. Ia hanya tak peduli. Ya, benar! Lelaki itu tidak mau peduli dengan semua kecamuk di kepala Hinata yang dia tahu lelaki itu pasti bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Kau malu?"

"Hah?" _Apalagi sekarang!?_

"Apa aku membuatmu malu, Hinata?" tanya Tobirama dengan suara masih mendesis. Wajahnya masih dingin dengan rahang mengeras, pria itu semakin gusar saat membayangkan apakah isi pertanyaannya adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Hinata terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Hampir saja dia mengerang tapi ditahannya dengan memilih memejamkan mata sejenak. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Tobirama tidak lagi mendesis, ia menggeram. Kembali marah dan siap meledak.

Mereka bahkan sekarang sudah berhenti bergerak, tidak lagi berdansa layaknya pasangan lain di sekitar mereka. Hinata enggan menjawab lagi, dia memaksakan diri menatap manik crimson Tobirama dengan bibir tergigit dan mata berair.

Hinata menggerakkan tangannya ke dada keras Tobirama untuk mendorongnya, meminta jarak. Tapi tentu saja sia-sia, pria itu tidak lagi berniat melepaskannya barang sejenak.

"Kita perlu tempat lain, Hyuuga. Ini perlu dibicarakan."

"Ti-tidak. Aku…" Jangan dikira Hinata tidak paham maksud terdalam dari kalimat ajakan itu. Tapi belum sempat dia memikirkan cara lain untuk menolak, Tobirama sudah melepas pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung menyambar lengan Hinata dengan kuat, mencoba menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan peserta pesta yang tengah berdansa.

Dan berhasil, Hinata tidak cukup kuat melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman Tobirama dan terpaksa menggerakkan langkah kakinya agar sepadan dengan langkah cepat dan lebar milik Tobirama di depannya yang tengah memimpin jalan.

Hinata merona terus-menerus. Beberapa orang bahkan ada yang melayangkan pandangan ke arahnya yang tengah diseret paksa oleh Tobirama menuju keluar ruangan.

"Lepas! _P-Please_…" Hinata masih memohon dengan suara tertahan. Dia semakin terbelalak saat melihat mobil hitam mengkilat di depannya, milik Tobirama. "Kita m-mau kemana? K-Kau akan membawaku ke-kemana?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Tobirama masih bungkam. Dengan tatapan memerintah tak mau dilanggar seperti biasa, lelaki itu mendorong pelan namun sarat paksaan pada tubuh Hinata ke dalam mobilnya.

Tepat saat mobilnya melewati belokan gerbang hotel tempat pesta berlangsung, ia melirik Hinata dan menghela napas gusar. "Kalaupun aku ingin macam-macam denganmu, sudah pasti itu lengkap dengan tanggungjawabnya sekalian."

Itu dia! Inilah masalahnya! Hinata tahu sudah pasti akan begitu. Tanggungjawab—dan lupakan kata _macam-macam_ tadi karena dalam lubuk hatinya, Hinata juga sudah pasti mengerling ke arah sana—ingat! Dia sudah termasuk wanita dewasa dengan usia 23 tahun. Tobirama akan bertanggungjawab atas semua yang telah dan akan terjadi dalam hubungan mereka, bahkan untuk malam ini. Dan itulah yang diragukan sekaligus ditakutkan oleh Hinata.

Demi Tuhan, pria itu hampir seumur dengan ayahnya. Jarak umur mereka bahkan mencapai angka 20 tahunan. Dan Tobirama menginginkannya? _Great!_ Bahkan kenyataannya Hinata juga mendamba pria dewasa itu.

Oke, tidak ada yang salah. Tobirama Senju pria lajang—duda tanpa anak, tepatnya. Teman ayahnya. Seorang yang terkenal dengan titel pengusaha suskesnya di negeri ini. Jangan tanyakan fisiknya yang masih serupa dengan pria awal tigapuluhan—badan hot, seksi dan hal sialan lainnya—meskipun kenyataannya umur pria itu sudah diawal 40an.

Tapi Hinata tahu, dia—dirinya terlalu biasa untuk seorang Tobirama Senju, sangat biasa. Mereka berbeda level terlebih umur. Yah, umur sebenarnya bukan masalah. Betapapun Hinata bergetar dan memendam rasa cinta untuk pria itu, logikanya masih sanggup mendominasi untuk menamparnya saat melihat kepopuleran Tobirama di masyarakat.

Hinata tidak pernah tersorot dan tidak pernah ingin tersorot. Terlebih dengan skandal bahwa dia yang menjadi milik taipan paling diincar para wanita di negeri ini dengan fakta perbedaan umur dan hubungan pria itu dengan ayahnya.

Dia belum siap, hanya itu.

Bohong! Dia cukup siap, hanya saja Hinata merasa tak pantas untuk pria itu. Sangat tak pantas. Rasa percaya diri yang minim sungguh menjadi momok besar baginya.

Sayangnya, Tobirama tidak ingin paham dengan itu. Pria itu kekeuh dengan keinginannya yang hampir selalu terpenuhi sepanjang karir suksesnya. Bahkan saat Hinata menunjukkan gelagat keengganan, ia menolak dan tetap menggunakan cara frontal demi mendapatkan gadis itu.

_Hell!_ Persetan dengan gossip. Kenapa gadis menggairahkan di sampingnya ini terlalu naif dan takut untuk menghadapi bejatnya mulut manusia di luaran sana? Demi apapun, Tobirama sudah hidup 20 tahun lebih lama dari gadis itu, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kenapa Hinata masih meragukannya?

* * *

><p>"Turun."<p>

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, enggan menengok ke arah Tobirama terlebih mematuhi pria itu.

"Oke, maka aku akan menggendongmu," ucap Tobirama yang masih setia membungkuk demi menatap Hinata yang masih duduk di dalam mobil.

Tangannya sudah menyentuh tubuh gadis itu sebelum pekikan itu terdengar. "A-Aku bisa sendiri! Minggir kau!"

Tobirama menyeringai, bentakan itu bahkan semakin mengeliatkan _milik_nya di bawah sana. Seksi.

Mereka saling mendiamkan diri selama perjalanan, bahkan di dalam lift mereka berdiri dengan jarak tak jauh tapi tak saling bersentuhan. Tobirama tahu triknya, dan Hinata termakan mentah-mentah. Suasana sensual semakin menajam, Hinata tanpa sadar terengah pelan saat kembali membaui aroma musk yang menguar dari sosok pria di sampingnya.

Bahkan sesampainya di dalam apartemennya, Tobirama langsung mengunci pintu dan mendesak Hinata untuk terpojok di sofa hitamnya di tengah ruang tamu.

"Jelaskan!"

Hinata menatap gusar ke arah Tobirama. "K-Kau sudah tahu alasannya!" Dia terpancing, baik karena amarah dan gairah sekaligus. Pria di hadapannya ini terlalu luarbiasa untuk diabaikan begitu saja, terlebih untuk dilawan.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa berkata apapun? Ingin menghindar? Kau senang mempermainkanku!?" Tobirama berdiri menjulang di depan Hinata dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Manik tajamnya mengunci bola mata mutiara Hinata. Ujung bibirnya terangkat menunjukkan kemenangannya saat menyadari gadis di depannya itu telah mulai menampakkan kekalahannya sekarang. Terkurung dan tak bisa lagi lari dari jangkauannya, baik fisik maupun hati, terlebih hasrat.

"Setelah merasa berhasil mengusik hidupku, kau mau merayakannya dengan cara lepas tangan dan berkencan dengan si sialan di pesta tadi, huh!? Siapa dia? Siapa si brengsek tadi yang berani menyentuh tubuhmu!?" desisnya tajam sarat dengan rasa cemburu.

Astaga! "Ya Tuhan!" Hinata akhirnya mengerang dengan frustasi, keberaniannya muncul dan melenyapkan kegugupan dalam sekejap, dia marah dan putus asa. "Aku tidak pernah ingin mengusik hidupmu. Dan jangan mengatai sahabatku dengan kata-kata itu. Dia baik, j-jauh labih baik daripada—uhmm!"

Hinata terkesiap, dan merasa sedikit sakit saat punggungnya terhempas di atas sofa. Bibirnya terasa agak perih saat Tobirama menyentuhnya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata lembut. Bibir pria itu melumatnya dengan menggebu dan kasar, seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia atas pembelaan Hinata barusan terhadap sosok pria lain selain dirinya.

"Jangan pernah memuji pria lain di depanku!" desisnya dengan geraman penuh amarah dan cemburu.

Hinata terdiam dengan napas terengah dan bibir yang mulai membengkak. Dia melihat sorot marah dan kecewa itu di mata Tobirama, jantungnya terasa teremas.

"Apa aku mempermalukanmu, Hinata? Apa aku terlalu tua untukmu?" Tobirama berucap dengan pelan, mendekatkan kembali jarak wajah mereka, menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidup ia memperlihatkan sikap memohon dan ini hanya untuk seorang gadis yang mungkin lebih pantas menjadi putri atau keponakannya. _Hell!_ Siapa yang peduli dengan itu.

"Tidak, s-sungguh." Hinata membalas dengan suara hampir terisak, dia lelah dan juga pasrah. "Kumohon, jangan berkata itu lagi. I-ini bukan perkara usia."

"Lalu—"

"Kau tidak tahu ba-bagaimana tanggapan orang di luar sana saat m-melihat tampilanku saat berjalan di sisimu, Tobirama." Hinata benar-benar terisak sekarang dan semakin terisak lagi saat melihat sorot mata pria di depannya yang sudah melembut dari sebelumnya, teduh dan terluka dalam ketidakmengertiannya—dan sungguh Hinata memuja sorot mata itu. "A-Aku… siapa aku sampai b-boleh bersamamu. Aku tidak pantas…"

Detik itu juga, Tobirama terhenyak. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa terhantam balok besar saat mendengar suara lemah dan melihat tetesan bening itu di wajah Hinata.

"Kau merasa tak pantas, berarti secara tak langsung kau beranggapan bahwa aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungimu dari cercaan mereka?"

Hinata mendongak dengan cepat. Dia menggeleng. Tidak! Sorot itu terlalu menyakitkan untuknya, dia tidak suka pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan itu. Hinata menggeleng lagi dengan keras. "Oh! Tidak! Tobirama, j-jangan begini." Dengan cepat Hinata menangkup wajah lelaki itu dengan kedua telapaknya. "Kumohon, bu-bukan itu maksudku. Aku—"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Dan aku tahu konsekuensinya, baik untukmu terlebih untuk diriku sendiri."

Hinata tak bisa menghentikan airmatanya, dia juga tak bisa mengalihkan maniknya dari wajah terluka di depannya. Dia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat ini juga, merasa semakin bersalah.

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir, percayalah padaku." Tobirama berbisik lirih, meraih pinggang Hinata untuk duduk di pangkuannya, berharap bisa menyalurkan rasa aman dan hangat serta kepastian pada gadis itu. "Kumohon…" Bahkan permohonan setengah mati seperti ini tak pernah diucapkannya untuk siapapun selain pada gadis di depannya itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, masih bertatapan, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian sekaligus rasa percaya dirinya. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke milik Tobirama, tanpa sadar membagi napasnya dengan pria itu. "Maafkan aku…"

Tobirama memejamkan matanya menikmati napas hangat dan wangi memabukkan yang menguar dari bibir gadis yang didambanya sejak beberapa bulan ini. "Katakan kau menginginkanku," bisiknya pelan.

"A-aku…"

"Katakan, Hinata." Tobirama membuka matanya dan kembali menatap manik pucat Hinata, mengencangkan pegangannya di pinggang gadis itu, memohon sekali lagi dalam gerak tubuh.

"Aku… me-menginginkamu, Tobirama."

Hanya tiga kata itu, diucapkan dengan canggung dan Tobirama memakannya tanpa ampun. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh Hinata, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dalam lumatan yang masih menggebu seperti sebelumnya. Bedanya sekarang ciuman itu tak lagi sarat dengan rasa marah dan cemburu, tapi rasa lega lengkap dengan gairah yang mendominasinya.

Tobirama menggeram saat Hinata tak lagi melawan dan malah membalas dengan terbata atas ciuman mereka. Gairahnya naik dengan cepat. Ia menghimpit tubuh Hinata, membuat tubuh keduanya memanas.

Tubuhnya terasa terbakar, ia bahkan terus menggeram dan berpindah melesakkan wajahnya di leher putih Hinata. Mengecup dan menjilatinya dengan penuh hasrat. Membuat Hinata kehilangan fokusnya, ikut mengerang dan mendesah kala sekujur tubuhnya mulai disentuhi oleh pria itu. Dia hanya sanggup memejamkan mata, menikmati dan mulai tersiksa karena menginginkan lebih.

Tobirama meraih keliman bagian bawah gaun hitam Hinata, menariknya perlahan sambil terus mengecupi leher gadis itu. Hinata terpancing dan dengan refleks mengangat tubuhnya untuk melancarkan aksi Tobirama melepaskan gaunnya.

Tepat saat pakaian Hinata terlepas dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya, Tobirama mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan melingkarkan kedua tungkai Hinata di pinggangnya dengan bibir mereka yang kembali bertaut.

Tobirama membawa Hinata ke kamarnya, ke atas ranjangnya. Dan berdecak kasar saat melihat seluruh kulit putih gadis itu berhasil membuat selangkangannya semakin keras dan sakit menahan gairah.

"Tobi!" Hinata terpekik saat menyadari posisi nyamannya di tempat tidur itu terganggu dengan hisapan Tobirama di puncak payudaranya yang entah sejak kapan tidak tertutupi lagi. Lidah pria itu basah dan hangat, mengecap keras dan kasar, memaksa Hinata untuk terus mengerang dan mendesah karena kenikmatan yang menghantamnya tanpa peringatan.

Hinata merasa napasnya terputus-putus, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain melengkungkan tubuh dan membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya dikuasai Tobirama seutuhnya. Tangannya menjangkau untuk meraih helaian putih Tobirama dan meremasnya dengan gemas kala lidah priaitu terus menelusur di sekujur kulitnya.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" geram Tobirama disela aktivitas mulutnya yang tengah menikmati kulit Hinata.

Bibirnya naik, kembali menemukan dan melumat bibir Hinata. "Jangan pernah meragukanku," bisiknya pelan di sela ciuman mereka.

"Jangan pernah mencoba berpaling dan mencari perlindungan pada pria lain selain aku!" ucap Tobirama lagi sambil membelai pipi memerah Hinata. "Berjanjilah, Hinata."

Hinata membuka matanya, menatap mata berkilat dan berkabut gairah di depannya. "Berjanjilah!" Dan sedikit tersentak kala suara Tobirama mengeras dari sebelumnya, membentuk bentakan kecil.

"Aku… janji," ucapnya sambil terengah. "H-Hanya padamu… cuma kau."

Maka dengan pengucapan janji itu, Tobirama kembali melumat dan melilitkan lidahnya pada milik Hinata, merasa di atas angin dan bersumpah akan memenjarakan gadis itu selamanya mulai malam ini, menjadi miliknya seorang.

Hinata menyerah. Memilih menikmati dan mulai belajar untuk membalas semua sentuhan Tobirama yang sudah berhasil membawanya terbang tinggi. Dibiarkannya bibir ranumnya sakit dan bengkak saat pria itu terus mengulum dan menggigitnya penuh gairah. Diresponnya dengan desahan dan erangan kala jemari pria itu terus meremas dan menelusur seluruh kulit dan lekuk tubuhnya.

Bahkan kala satu dan dua jemari itu mulai menelusup di celah pangkal pahanya yang basah, Hinata menahan napas dan mendesah hebat setelahnya, membiarkan gerakan jari panjang Tobirama menggila di sana, semakin membumbungkan hasratnya dan menyentuh puncaknya, memberikan Hinata kenikmatannya lebih dulu. Memuaskan gadis itu.

"Tobi…" Hinata bersuara dalam napas terengahnya, memangil pria-nya dengan alunan yang terdengar menggoda bagi pendengaran Tobirama

"Kau menginginkanku?" Tobirama bertanya dalam suara serak bergairahnya.

Hinata masih memejamkan mata, tapi mengangguk pelan dalam kepasrahan dan gairah yang sama terbakarnya dengan pria itu. "Kau… a-aku mau kau," ucapnya lagi, dan jelas saja semakin membuat Tobirama hilang akal dan tak membuang waktu untuk segera mendekatkan bukti gairahnya pada milik gadis itu.

Pria itu mendesis kala miliknya sudah menempel pada liang basah Hinata, dan erangan keras langsung keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ia menghujam keras pada pangkal Hinata yang tadi sudah terbantu jamahan kedua jarinya.

Hinata menjerit, tentu saja. Nyeri mulai menjalar dari inti itu kala miliknya terasa penuh dengan milik Tobirama. Perlahan, dengan gerak pelan dan semakin dalam, rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang baru dan lebih nikmat dibandingkan jemari Tobirama sebelum ini.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan kenikmatan macam ini, maka dengan naluriah dia menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencari kenikmatan lebih, mencoba memuaskan dirinya, lagi.

"_Shit!"_ Tobirama kembali mengerang saat mendapat pergerakan dari pinggul Hinata. "Hinata, kau—astaga! Kau sungguh…" Tobirama tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia terpana dan takjub, menggelengkan kepalanya saat tertampar kenikmatan yang diberikan Hinata pada miliknya.

Tapi pria itu terbiasa mendominasi, apapun itu. Maka dengan cepat ia mengambil alih kendali, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang diatur sedemikian rupa agar kenikmatan itu semakin meningkat untuknya dan juga untuk Hinata.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin menikmati ini sendirian. Hinata juga harus sepadan dengannya. Maka dengan terus menghujam keras dan kuat serta mendominasi, Tobirama terus bergerak sampai akhirnya dia merasa tak lagi bisa menahan gairahnya dan merubah tempo geraknya menjadi liar dan menggebu. Terus, terus, dan semakin cepat. Membuat Hinata kembali mengerang keras dan meracau.

"Tobi—a-aku…"

"Lakukan, Hinata. Keluarkan," ucap Tobirama sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya, mendorong Hinata semakin ke ujung kenikmatan gadis itu sambil mencari ujung miliknya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, kala otot-otot kewanitaan Hinata mulai mencengkeram miliknya tanpa ampun, Tobirama mengerang keras penuh kepuasan, menyusul Hinata yang sepersekian detik sebelumnya juga mengerang kala terjatuh dari ujung jurang dan terhempas di puncak kenikmatan mereka.

"Oh!" Hinata terengah hebat, begitu pula Tobirama. Gadis itu tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya, gelombang kenikmatan itu masih bersisa dan melumpuhkan fisiknya. Tapi Tobirama tidak, lelaki itu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, memandang wajah merona Hinata dalam tatapan damba. Menggerakkan jemarinya mengelusi pipi merah gadis itu penuh sayang.

"Kita menikah?" bisiknya pelan tapi masih bisa didengar Hinata yang kini sudah membuka manik mutiaranya demi melihat keseriusan dari bola mata merah Tobirama.

"K-Kau tidak akan membiarkanku menolaknya, 'kan?" jawabnya dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

"Tidak!" Tobirama menyeringai sepakat. "Dan aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya lagi sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan mengecup lembut bibir bengkak itu penuh perasaan. Dan kemudian bibir itu bergerak perlahan menelusur kulit pipi Hinata untuk menghapus aliran airmata di pelipis gadis itu.

"A-aku… cinta… ju-juga… k-kau…" Hinata terbata dalam isakannya, menjangkaukan tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh besar Tobirama dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu." Dan Tobirama menyambut rengkuhan itu dengan balas mengurung tubuh Hinata ke dalam jangkauan seluruh tubuh dan hatinya, memilikinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>_

**[18.01.2015]**


End file.
